The Birthday Gift
by xZig-zagx
Summary: Enishi wants to find the perfect gift for the one he most cares about. ONE SHOT


A/N: This was written for the live journal community rk(underscore)challenge of Togetherness.

A young boy pulled his father hastily through the crowd by his arm. "Hurry father! This way!" He called leading him towards a jewelry stall. The father followed quietly behind his son, this was just another stall to him. They've been at this all day. In a couple days it was going to be his daughter's birthday and his son had been doing odd jobs around the house in exchange for money so that he could buy his sister something special.

The father starred dully at the jewelry. It didn't interest him in the slightest. He had volunteered to take his son shopping instead of one of the servants because he didn't spend nearly enough time with his son, but this was taking too long. He should be working.

"This isn't right." The boy said after carefully looking at each piece of jewelry. "This isn't right for sister." The father sighed, nothing was right for his sister apparently. The boy looked up at his father with a look that said they weren't leaving until he found the perfect gift. Without a word he moved onto the next stall.

As the day wore on the boy began to get downhearted. He just couldn't find that perfect gift for his sister. "Young man!" A vender called out to him. "You look like you're looking for something special!" He looked at the vendor's wears, it was all books, but there were so few places left that the boy decided to look anyway.

He didn't know much about books, except he didn't like his textbooks his teachers were always making him read. His sister might like a book though, but he had no idea what kind. He moved books aside briefly glancing at each until his hand landed on one with a plain brown cover. There was nothing special about this book, but he found himself picking it up and flipping through the pages. The first thing he noticed was that they were all blank.

"Ah, that's one of our journals." The vender explained when he saw the boy staring at the book. "We have some with more extravagate covers and pictures." He explained, moving to show the child his wares.

"No!" The boy shouted. "This is it! This is perfect for her!" He reached into his pocket digging out the payment.

The boy ran home and into his room. He found himself some scarp paper and quickly wrapped his gift and hid it under his clothes until his sister's birthday. When the day came he kept his gift hidden as he watched his sister open her other gifts from friends and family. She was so beautiful and proper. She thanked everyone as she opened their gifts and set them aside.

The boy could hardly wait for their guests to leave. He wanted to give his sister his gift when they were alone. He knew his gift was special. He quietly slipped into his room and took out his gift after everyone left and crept quietly to his sister.

"Sister?" He called softly. Gracefully his sister turned towards him.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head and handed her the package. "This is for you," he said shyly. "I-I bought it just for you, all on my own."

She smiled at him and his heart flew. Carefully she took the package from him and unwrapped it. His heart felt like it was going to burst when he saw they way her eyes light up when she saw the journal. "Oh Enishi!" She cried softy. "It's perfect, thank you." She smiled at him, opening the journal. "I'll write in it everyday."

Enishi smiled brightly sitting down next to her. "Do you really like it, Sister?"

"Yes of course!" She answered, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you so much for your thoughtful gift."

Enishi smiled and snuggled into his sister's arms. "I'm glad you liked it." He sighed, happy his sister liked his gift. She made him so happy just being there with him, he had wanted to make sure he did something special for her. He shut his eyes, he never wanted anything to change, he could be happy forever as long as they were always together forever.


End file.
